


Rumble

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is not a fan of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "thunder & lightning" & "good & bad"

Surprisingly, Ada wasn’t afraid of thunderstorms. Once she’d started sleeping through the night, not even the loudest crack of thunder could wake her, no matter how the Ancient outpost walls rumbled around them.

John wasn’t so lucky. The first distant thunderclap had woken him, and he knew he’d never be able to fall asleep again until the storm was over. It wasn’t a fear, exactly, just a kind of jittery feeling— after a middle school science class, he’d always thought it had to do with the lightning bolts charging the atmosphere, or something like that, but he’d never cared enough to really look it up.

He slid carefully out of bed, pulling Rodney’s sweater on over his t-shirt and boxers before slipping out of their room. The residence levels of the outpost were below ground level, as was the room Rodney used as a workshop, but there was an observation room with a roofed balcony, and John left the door open as he stepped outside to press his back against the cold exterior wall.

The rain only reached him in a fine spray, and he pulled Rodney’s sweater more tightly around him, fingers tucked into the sleeves. John wasn’t sure how long he’d stood there, counting the beats between thunder and lightning as the storm approached, before he heard footsteps in the room behind him.

“At least you have the sense to stay under the roof,” Rodney groused, instead of saying hello or asking what John was doing up. “And is that my sweater?”

“Yeah,” John agreed. He slid an arm around Rodney’s waist, pulling him close. They both used the same soap, the same laundry detergent, but somehow everything smelled better when Rodney wore it.

Rodney went easily, body pliant against John’s even as he continued complaining, “It figures that at least one of you would have trouble sleeping through the night. But I don’t think _you’d_ appreciate lullabies I only remember half the words to the same way Ada does.”

John smiled. “I dunno,” he said. “Might be worth a try.”

“Better than Johnny Cash,” Rodney teased, then pressed a kiss to the top of John’s hair. “We can stay out here as long as you need.”

“Nah,” said John. The thunder was still getting closer, but the jittery feeling was gone, replaced by the usual soothing warmth he always felt about Rodney. “Let’s go back to bed.”

THE END


End file.
